


Dragon Boost

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [7]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: I'll admit, this is probably my weakest rewrite so far. But I'm putting it out there anyway.





	1. Full Version

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _Sonic Boom_ from _Sonic CD_ (US soundtrack).
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net July 1st 2018.

Must be strong, win the fight,  
Bring the villains to the light,  
And save the planet!

It’s alright, take a chance,  
‘Cause there is no circumstance  
That you can’t handle!  
(When you use your mind)

The villains’ got it good,  
But this ain’t their neighbourhood  
They’re taking over, no, no!

Time is now, they can’t hide:  
Find the power deep inside  
And make it happen!

Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Trouble keeps you running faster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Save Avalice from disaster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Boosting through a world in motion)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(I will save the day!)

Make your move, work it out,  
Be the hero all throughout:  
It’s your adventure.

Through the dark, to the light,  
It’s a true draconic fight:  
Gotta keep it goin’!

Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Trouble keeps you running faster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Save Avalice from disaster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Boosting through a world in motion)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(I will save the day!)

[Solo]

Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(repeat until fade)


	2. Intro Version

Must be strong, win the fight,  
Bring the villains to the light,  
And save the planet!

It’s alright, take a chance,  
‘Cause there is no circumstance  
That you can’t handle!  
(When you use your mind)

Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Trouble keeps you running faster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Save Avalice from disaster)

Through the dark, to the light,  
It’s a true draconic fight:  
Gotta keep it goin’!

Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Trouble keeps you running faster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Save Avalice from disaster)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!  
(Boosting through a world in motion)  
Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost, Dragon Boost!


End file.
